Going into Hetalia
by RogueCaptain
Summary: Andrew and Sarah are going into Hetalia. One more thing, they are on the brink of Humanities Greatest war. How will they change it? How will revenge influence Andrew. How will love guide them? Only one way to see! Make sure to put reviews to tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Life is Hard. Especially with what I've been through. I live in the United States of America. By birth, I am American, since I was born there. The thing is though that, I'm only have American. The other side of me is French. I'm proud of it too. I don't act like an American. My mother was American, but she died during giving birth to me. My Father made a point of teaching me to act French. What I have in common with other Americans? I speak English. I have an American accent.

Oh! I forgot to say my name! I am Andrew Leroy. I am an 8th grade student. The interesting thing is that I'm huge. I'm 13, and 6ft 3in. Sure, I look 18 too. But I am 13. But there is one thing that is different about me. I love Hetalia! My favorite character? Why France of course! Now why am I telling you this? Well it's because I'm about to tell you about my adventure into Hetalia! Our Journey begins 11/15/15!

*Story Begins*

*Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!* As I sleepily get up, I hit the alarm. "What time is it?" I look at the clock, which reads 6:00 am. Well, another day of dealing with Yankees. Then my phone starts beeping. I fumble out of bed, and hurry to pick it up. "Hello? This is the boy of the République. » « Hey Frenchy! You awake yet?" The voice belongs to my best friend, who just happens to be English. Her name is Sarah "You awake limy? I feel great!" "Good. I called because of Yeasterday. You were still asleep when I got there!" "That's not my fault! Things happen! I did it without thinking!" "Oh did you now? Well get your arse in gear. I'll be there in 30 minutes!" "Fine!" "And brush your hair and teeth!" "Who made you my mother?" "Bye!" Then she hung up.

Well I better get dressed. I put on my French Revolution shirt, and Jeans. Why French. The shirt is a little tight, but I like it that way so people can see my stomach muscles. Gives the people at school some eye candy if anything. I also grab my Favorite Jacket.

I hurry downstairs, which does not end well because I go tumbling down stairs. "You ok Andrew?" "Yeah Papa!" I rush into the kitchen, and quickly eat my breakfast which my papa made me. Then I hear a knock on my door. I put away my dirty plates, grab my backpack, and rush to the door. There stands Sarah. She has a Jacket with the British Flag on it. Her long blonde hair is in a pony tail. Her green eyes show annoyance. "How long where you planning to keep me waiting?" "Sorry! I did not intend it to be so long." "It's bloddy cold out here! Be more considerate of other people's time ya Frog." "Fine Limey. But being black and it being cold is not a good mixture." "You have been using that black card since we were 6! Besides, your half French! Half white!" "Whatever. Let's get going!" "Sure. Oh, I checked out that Hetalia like you told me to. It was very funny. Whoever would have guessed you knew about funny shows." "Shut up!" We begin walking to out Bus stop, when she starts talking again. "What if we could be in Hetalia?" "That would be awesome. I wander if Germany belives in killing Jews. He seems like a nice guy." "He does! He does! But I mostly want to se England!" "Hey! Me too! Someone needs to tell him he needs lessons in cooking from France!" She hits me over the head. "Shut up! English food is not bad!" "You say that because your English!" "Oh Shut up you bloddy frog!" Her accent become really clear when she is pissed. All of sudden her eyes go wide open. "Andrew, what is that?" I look forward, and I see a portal. "How interesting." I step closer to it. It is a big purple portal. How odd. I put my hand it, then all of a sudden, I start getting sucked in. "HELP! HELP! WHAT IS THIS THING?!" Sarah starts pulling on my other hand. "This is what you get for being curious you wanker!" But it's to late, we are both sucked in. Everything goes black.

When I wake up, I see a young man. He looks as if he is 19. "Hey dude! Whats up?" His voice sound familiar. Then I shoot up, bumping into the tall man. We both get up, then I point an accusing finger. "America?" "Wow dude, how did you know I was a country?" I suddenly realize all the other coutries are there as well. I see Sarah getting up. She looked dazed. "Sarah. We are in Hetalia"

 **Hey Guys! This is my first Fan Fic! Please give me suggestions! I can't wait to keep writing more!**


	2. Planning for War

"Wait, we are where?" Sarah asked disbelievingly. "Look around you, you idiot." "England! You messed up your magic! Again!" America yelled at England. "Seems all England does is constantly screw up" "Yeah! Wait, so are you American? And how about the chick?" "Yes and no" I answer. "As for me, I'm half American, but I was raised by a French Father." I could see France's face light up. "And she is British." "Came from England, to America." At that, I could see England smiling. "Oh" America said. He seemed a little disappointed. "How did you know we were countries?" "It's a long story, trust me." Sarah came up to me and said "I can't believe we are here." "Yeah. You might as well smack my ass and call me Sally." Then she smacks my ass and says "I know sally." "You did not just smack my ass" You said for me to smack your ass." "I don't give a damn what I said. You take me to literally. You know me, and taking me seriously 95% of the time is a bad Idea."

At that point, the nations were looking at us. "Forget that happened. We go through that kind of crap all the time." "So, where do you come from?" England asks us. We come from a different dimension where people like you don't exist." "What if you just don't know about them" France counters. Trust me, they don't. Plus, things are a lot more deep and gritty." I pull out my cell phone to show them, but no connection. At all. "What is that?" America asks. "It's a cell phone. You call people with it" "Wait, that thing is a phone?" "Yes, it is." "What year is it?" Sarah asks. "Why it is 1939" England says. The year humanity is plunged into its greatest war ever. WW11. Well shit. "What is the exact date?" "July first, 1939." At that point, I go up to France, and pull him aside. "Are you doing what I think you are?" Sarah calls. "Yes!" I reply. "Now France, you must know how Germany is getting its armed forces built up in stuff?" "Why yes. It Is a little worrying. It should be. To be exact, in two month, Germany invades Poland." "Germany what? Why would he…" "He and the Soviet Union split the country. You and England try to stop him, but it does not work out. On June 17, 1940, you surrender to Germany, but I'm goanna help prevent that." We need to end this war before it leads Germany bombing the shit out of England."

At this point, I have Frances full attention. "France, you need to do some very important stuff right now. First, you need to change your way into an industrial nation. Build up your air force quickly as possible. And you need listen to a colonel named Charles de Gaul. He will teach you about something called Blitzkrieg. Or Lightning war. Teach to your commanders, you commanders, your General, the General mothers if it does any good. Build as many tanks as you can. Once you do, when the war starts, you and England need to stop this war. Hell, tell England he is an idiot for ignoring the English General who came up with this. Take example from the Germans when they are in Poland. Send me to the Front Lines if you like. This war won't be the Great war. Now that I'm here, it will be the We beat the tar out of the Germans then went home War. Do you get me. The Germans have a serious advantage. See Sarah talking to England and America over there?" France nodded. "See the looks on their faces?" He nodded again. "She is most likely telling them the same thing. In these two moths you have, you need to industrialize and much you can. You need to conscript men. You need build a huge ass Air force, and a lot of tanks. And your Generals need to make all kinds of offensive plans. And maybe in this war, it will be over by Christmas." "I see. How old are you? 13 I say sheepishly. And you speek like someone who knows war all so well. And you want to go to war?" "With me, it should not be much of a war. Oh, by the way, the Japanese will invade Indochina if we fail." Wait, what?" "They kill my great-grand father when they do. Oh, and France, treat the natives there better. They end up revolting, and killing my grandfather." "I see. So with all this in mind, let us make preparations. Would you like to stay with me in the meantime?" "Sure, I can imagine Sarah will be staying in England. Better to stay close to her." "Oh. Do you have something for her?" "God no!" I could feel myself getting a little red. Thank God I'm part black, or it would completely obvious I'm blushing. "We are just friends. I need to keep an eye on her!" "Whatever you say mon ami.


	3. Finally in France

When I'm finished talking to France, I head over to talk to Sarah. I see England and America head over to France. Then they all start talking at the same time in a frenzy over what they just heard.

"My guess is that your will live in France until the war starts" she says to me as soon as I near her. "Don't tell me you plan to fight in this war. Cause if you do, I'll have to convince either France or England to fight to keep you safe. I really don't want to go through a war, and the idea of women can't fight. Don't make me do that." "Never asked you to, but I'm fighting for your information. Are you going to live with England?" "Yes. Europe is where all the fun stuff at this time period. Might as well stay close."

"Wait. Where are we right now. All I know is that we are in some room. Should we ask?" "Why not? Hey England! Where are we right now?" He stop talking to the countries, and focuses on us. "We ar-" "Why we are in Washington D.C dude!" America interrupts in the middle of England's sentence. In response to that, England hits on the head. "She asked ME Wanker!" "Dude! Was that necessary?" Sarah looked disappointed. "Damn it. I have to adjust to the time difference again." Then I burst out laughing. "I remember when you came to America. You looked like you came from hell, you were so miserable!" "Well she did come from England. That is the closest you get to hell on earth mon ami." France remarked. "Oh shut up Frenchy! " England retorted.

"Is this like some meeting?" I asked trying to stop more fighting. "It's an alliance meeting." "Speeaking of allies, where the bloody hell are China and Russia?" England complained. As if on cue, the two communist countries walk in. They seemed surprised by our presence. The communist shot the Democratic countries a look, and America answered their question. "It was another screw up on England's Magic. They also know we are countries." Now China and Russia "All questions to be answered in good time." I answer.

"Okay guys, apparently the kid is some kind of Military genius. So is the Girl." England say to the countries. "Andrew, you seem very educated. But your American. A Black American. One who lived in was it Texas?" "How do you know that? I never told you what state I lived in." "Your accent. Anyway, you seem more educated than Texas would allow." "Things change in the future. A lot" "Like?" "There trying to take away the 2nd Amendment." "What! Why?" "Reasons. Anyway, china so Japan is pretty deep in you right now right?" "That sounds very dirty aru, but yes." "I know, I meant it like that. I'll help you push him out. But I need to help France first." "How are you American, yet not helping me?" America complains. "America, you are the bloody Hero in our world during this ww11." "Want me to be Honest? Without America giving support England, Germany would have bleed England to death. Without America, Russia would have made more of Europe communist than he already did. Japanes expansion would have gone unchecked. The biggest mistake of Germany and Japan. War with you. I need you to be Asia's Hero. I'm trying to keep as many people from dying. 20 million Russians died. Another 20 million died. I'd like to prevent that." After that, the meeting officially started.

 **On the way to France**

God, this plane is so old. Well, to me, but to France it's brand new. "I'm can't wait to see your house!" "It is quite nice. But I may not have much time to enjoy it with you. You did tell me I had to make a lot of changes. Look down below." Factories. Tons of them being built. I never imagined France as this kind of country. I'm a 13 year old boy about to be going to war. Then the gravity of that hit me. "Holly shit" I said silently. Well, I'm 5'11. So I don't LOOK 13. At best I look 17 or 18. At worst I look 15. Anyway, I need some training and I want to change the strategy of the armed forces. God, I need to spend some time acting like a 13 year old.

 **France**

When we land down, we are greeted by a black Limo. Then we are took to a huge mansion. "Good God France! Why the big house" "Why Andre, I may be a Republic, but I still hold Territories like an Empire." Ahhhh. That makes sense. When we walk inside, I see two territories talking. Their eyes are immediately on me. We walk upstairs, and I am led to a room. He opens the door, and by God it looked huge. "This will be your room." "Oui. Merci." I reply. The walls were painted Red. The Bed was a Kind, with a French Flag bed sheet. There was a mirror, and 5 pieces of furniture. The big ones. Then all kinds of smaller pieces. There was a bookshelf, with all kinds of books.

I decided to explore the house, so I walked outside the room, and bumped into a territory. "Oh, sorry! I'm Andrew. What territory are you? She was a beautiful Asian girl with long black hair in a pony tail. "Oh, it's ok. I'm Vietnam." My eyes grow wide, and the hatred I had came close to coming out. The hidden scars. The dead relatives. Everything. My face went blank. She was about to ask something, but I just turned around, and walked away.


	4. Determination to Fight

Vietnams POV

What is his deal? He seemed friendly enough, then I tell him my name, then his face goes blank. Like a piece of paper. But a better question is what is a human doing in the house. I should go talk to France about this. I head to his study, and I find him there doing work. "France. I need to talk to you." "Oh? Is that so? A confession of Love perhaps?" "God no France. Who is that boy? Andrew I believe his name was." "Oh. Well, you see, England messed up on his magic. Again I might add. He tried summoning some beasts to give Me and Amérique horrible doom. Thankfully he messed up again. Who he is a good question. He came from another universe. A different one to our own. He is also from the future. Therefore he is helping me plan for the war against Germany which he says is unavoidable." "Wait, we are going to war again? Wait, is that why you ordered troops being drafted up in me?" "Yes. Japan seems to be a threat to you. I want to be prepared. Oh, Vietnam. Do you dislike me?" I'm caught off guard by this question. To be Honest, not really. His colonists force my people to work for crappy pay. I don't like his rule all too much. "Because if you do, I'm willing to change things. The boy tells me of a future where you rebel. One where he tells of a horrible war. How you let the communists take control. How you fought wars with me, and other European nations, and a civil war. He was very clear, that if you revolted, or showed any resentment. Put. Her. Down. Quickly. But, he said that it would be preferable if I patch relationship up with you. He went on about his life, how he was in your country. How your people tortured him. He seemed very angry, but also very much wanted to prevent all of this. So, tell me what I need to change, and I will do it." Well, my interest in this boy has increased. "Well, I would like my people to start getting land back for them. Not for your colonists. That would be a start." "Okay. I can do that. I'll buy land from the colonist, and give it back to the people. Anything else?" "We will talk about it later France. You look busy." "Yes. I will talk to you later. That is this work does not drive me kreɪzɪ." I leave France to his work, then I head to the kitchen. As I walk in, I see Algeria and Andrew in a conversation. Algeria saw me immediately. "Hello Vietnam!" "Hi Algeria. Hello again Andrew." Algeria has always been quite nice, but Andrew is another story….

Andrew's POV

Well there she is again. I look at her with the same blank stare. But to be honest, I feel rude for doing it. I wonder if I can become friends with her, and prevent her from going down the course she goes in my timeline. That would be nice. So, I put on a smile. "Hi Vietnam. What's up?" She looks rather shocked at my change of attitude, but only for a second. "Ummmmmm. Well, I was just going to start making lunch for Everyone." "Oh? Is that so? I would have assumed France cooked" "He usually does, but he has a lot of work lately." "Well, I can see why." Poor France. The way I talk to him about what happened in my timeline, he must be working very hard. "Well, at least he is not flirting with you guys as much." The both of them instantly agree. Algeria starts leaving the room saying "I need to go to the city. France wants me to see some changes. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Then it's just me and Vietnam. "So you are from the future are you?" "Yes, I am." "And you don't like me do you?" "Well… In my timeline, you have not been so kind to me, and my family. But I am reasonable if nothing else. So, I'd like to get to know you." That surprised her yet again. "Oh really?" "Yeah. And I'm French, so I may flirt with you a little." I put on my smoothest smile. "Oh, is that so?" I can hear the amusement in her voice. "I don't know. Either way, I really won't have much time to talk with you guys. I need some training to be a soldier and stuff." "And stuff? You will make a fantastic soldier" I salute her immediately. "Thank you sir!" "Now you are just playing." "Well I am. Either way, I have 8 weeks to train. Minus one day. I shipping tomorrow." "Ok. Will I see you again?" "Hopefully we beat the Germans really quick. So, maybe." We continued to talk for a while more, until came into the kitchen. "Hey France" "Hey Andrew. Hey Vietnam. Say, Andrew, you want training to fight right?" "Yes. Make it Fast. I want to be able to be in the assault against the Germans." "Well, I see that. I shipping you out tommorow" "Good. Oh, France. I have something you might like." On my phone, I have the designs to a FA-MAS. I write it down on a piece of paper. "Have your gun makers make it." France seems interested. "What is it?" "An assault rifle" Has sort of the accuracy of a regular rifle, but the rate of fire resembling a machine gun" After all the talk, we had lunch, then we went over plans. Soon I will be sent out to training. Well. I have a lot of things to say about it, but would have my ass if I said any of them, so I let you think about it.

Sarah's POV

"Why the Bloody hell not!?" "I would not be a Gentlemen if I let a women fight in a war!" "Honestly I don't give a damn! I have useful information to you! I'll fight for the bloody frogs if you don't let me fight in the army!" "What?!" "England! Do you want France to get all the credit for winning this war? If you don't, let me fight in your Army!" "Your being unreasonable!" "Like I give a damn! I want to fight!" "Fine! I'll let you fight." England conceded. "Good! I want to be in training by tomorrow." "Fine. Why are you so bloody stubborn?" "I am a proud Englishwomen! I think I would be!" Well, I'm going to war. Bloody hell yes!


	5. Trained and Ready To KICK SOME GERMAN A

**Allied Conference Room**

"Ok wankers. Pay attention. According to our informants….Don't know if I can call them that really. We need a plan. A good plan." "I got one dude! First of –" "Shut up Yankee. Sarah told me not to listen to your ideas." " Come on dude ju-" "No America." The rest of the allies node their heads. "Now, I believe the main threat at the beginning of the war will be to France considering how he is right next to Germany and Italy, though Italy is a coward. Even more than France, so he should not be a problem" "I am not a coward! Where did that come from anyway?" "Also Japan has His eyes on French Indo-China. But Japan may back down if we take down Germany. We go into Italy and change his Regime. Then we order the Japs out of China. If they don't, we use force." "Sound great Aru. He has been acting so strange in the past years. It would feel great to have him out of me." "How can I contribute?" Russia asks. Everyone looks at him. "Well… Russia….We need you to trick Germany into thinking you're his friend, but as his attention is on France and I, you invade him." "Ahhh! I see. It shall be done." "France. How is Andrew's training going? He is my citizen." "Yet he choose to live with me. Interesting mon ami. Well, he is training to be a soldier. So is Sarah as I hear from England. As to his or her exact condition, I have to Idea America." "Well, I hope he is doing good. Onto other things dudes!"

 **French Army Training Camp**

Every day for Andrew was interesting in camp. Severe training, learning how to shoot a rifle, throw a grenade, hand to hand combat. He was decent before, but there was no doubt of him being muclear mid-way through his traing. During the 6 week, the French Government issued the FA-MAS. During the 8th week, he was a killing machine. So was Sarah wherever the hell she is.

 **Franco-German Boarder**

A day after training, he was sent to the boarder. Germany had invaded Poland. So did the Soviet Union. 2 day later, France and England declared war on Germany. Andrew's Battalion got their orders. For him, it was time to kick some serious German ass. He felt so ready, as if he had be high for a week straight. Sarah was there with her battalion, but there was far more French soldiers. But made up for that in Air power. It was time for the Allied power to take their huge **** and put it in Germanys ass! Then POUND the shit out of Germany! It would be glorious. Well that's how it went in Andrew's head. But it must be left to see.


	6. Into Germany we go! Not like that perv!

**Hey Guys! Whats up! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and I want your feed back! It helps me make my story better for y'all to enjoy!**

 _The Invasion Begins. Andrew's POV_

Tanks. Tanks everywhere. I guess France really did listen to my Advice. From what I heard, a whole lot of Military leaders got replaced by younger more Aggressive men. The old ones were from ww1. They put is in us we're heading to a place called Saarbrucken. Apparently this German Town is really close to the boarder. A way of saying HAHA Boches! We are here! They Tell us we'll be there within the hour. There is 20 divisions worth of German soldiers on the boarder. We wipe them out, then head to Berlin.

 _Hour Later_

All of a sudden, the truck stops. They tell us to get out, then form up. Well, we are here. I see German civilians looking at us in awe. In awe that their city had just been taken over. But considering the Government they live under, I'll say we liberated them. They march us to the town square, then tell us there is a woods nearby. German soldiers are hiding there. We need to clear them out before we advance onto the main German force, but someone wants to talk to me first. They lead to a building, where I see two blondes standing nearby. "Hello Arthur, Francis. What's up?" "Hello Andrew. We wanted to give you the commandment of your own squad. Sarah will be in it. We wanted to keep you two together. With that, 3 English Soldiers and 3 French ones." "Ok Arthur. Where they at tho?" "France will take you there. See you soon lad." "Next time I see you, it better be to celebrate the fall of Berlin." "That sounds Nice." "Follow me mon ami. I must take you to your squad." Me and France talk. I tell him moree stuff about Tank warfare and some ideas for sub-machine guns. Soon we reach the area where 7 men and one particular woman waits. "Hello Sarah. I told you I had a squad." "I will hurt you." "Hey. I have not seen you in 8 weeks. Be happy! Any way, hello guys. I'm Andrew. I will be your squad leader." "You sure he is French? He sounds American" one of them says. "I am half American but I sound French when I speak French. Any way, whats your name?" "My name is John. I'm from Northern Ireland." "Nice to meet you John. Who are they." "Well this is David and Finbar. Don't know who the Frenchies are." One of the French soldiers comes up and say" I'm Charles, he is Bret, and he is Jean. Happy to be of service Monsieur." Okay everybody. We'll get to know each other later. Our orders are to go into the nearby woods and clear the Germans out. We need to head to the area of the squads that are clearing it out. Lets go"

 _Axis Conference Room_

Italy was hidding behind Japan as Germany was throwing furniture. "HOW DARE THEY TAKE SAARBRUCKEN FROM ME!" He was mad about losing one of his cities. No matter the size. He was Germany! The Greatest military power on Europe. For the moment. But his trouble was that most his forces were in Poland, and his forces in the west were suffering heavily from Franco-British assault. Soon, the line would break and the Allies would be coming. He can't spare troops because he wants to to get as much land from the Polish. He looks over to Italy, who is not ready for the war. He should have waited for his Italian ally, yet he did not. "Gottverdammte! What a mess! I need to crush Poland quickly." An officer ran quickly into the room. "Herr! The Allies are bombing our factories!" "Vhat! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gottverdammte! Italy! Go back home and have your people work twice as if we are win this war!" He left the room in a hurry. All Italy and Japan could do was look at each other.


	7. Onto Berlin!

_The Forest_

We walk into the forest, keeping an eye of our surroundings. We know there are boches around here, but where is the question. We keep walking for about ten minutes, but then we hear gunfire in the distance. German and French voices intermingling in hatred. Screams. "Ok everybody. We advance to that area. Put your rifles on Automatic. I wanna end this quickly." The shouts, screams, gunfire, they all get louder. I walk next to a tree, and sitting behind the tree, is a German with a knife in hand. Our eyes go wide as we see each other, and he rushes at me. I am able to counter him, keeping him from stabbing me. I knee him in the groin, then kick him to the ground. Putting aside pain, he pulls out a pistol, but Finbar is quick to shoot him in the head. Not so gracefully though considering his rifle was on Automatic. His hand drops, with that his pistol. "Thanks Finbar. Remind me to buy you a drink later." "I'll keep you to that sir." We continue on our way to the gunfire, and when we get there, no one notices. It's a full on fire fight. We all crouch down to discuss what we do next. "Okay, I think we should do some flanking. It would end this ordeal quickly." "Seems like a good idea. Lets do it" Jean agreed. We sneaked over to where the German firing positions where, eyed every German firing position, making sure not to miss anything. Then we let them have it. It took not 15 seconds to finish it up. Thankefuly they were all in a near area. The other came out once they saw what we did. "Thanks! That would have lasted a lot longer without your help!" One soldier shouted. "Count them up. How many where there? " "Finbar and Bret started counting. "46 Germans sir!" Finbar told me. Well that is a whole bunch in one sweep. "One of them is alive!" Someone shouted. That got my attention quick. "Where?" I shouted. "Here." the soldier said bringing him to me. Good thing I know German. "Hello. I am Andrew Leroy. I have but one question. Where are the rest of you in this Forrest?" "Hello Andrew. There were not many of us. The rest retreted to join the main group. About 22 divisions." "Don't expect your commrades to last long. we have around 66 divisions, more coming. Soon, you'll be home working. Most likely under occupation however." "You got a lot of guts! You think you can defeat Hitler? You are sadly mistaken." "Well, I think we can, and will. Lets check the rest of the forest then head back." Thankfully, nothing else happened. When we got back, I thought back to what happened. Then the full realization hit me. I just killed people. More than one. I'm surprised that just occurred to me. "Hey Andrew. What are you doing" Sarah asked. I must have been in some trance, becaused I snapped out of something. "Just thinking. I mean, we just killed people." "That is true, but we are doing this to save all those people from the Halocaust, and from more people dying. If we do that, we save more lives." "True I suppose" She comes from behind me, and put her arms around me. "Things are gonna be fine. Trust me." That's when cannon fire off in the distance. Like thunderous death coming down on our enemies. She lets go of me and say "Hear that? Their moral in no doubt breaking as we speak." We head off to rejoin the squad.

 _Axis Conference Room_

"This is not good. There are only 22 division defending me from the Allies, and they are smashing them to pieces. I don't know where all these Air planes, tanks, men, where did they come from?" "I don't know Germany-San, but know that you heard is clear, let's discuss it." Then a shy looking officer came in the room. His eyes filled with fear. "Ahhhh, Mr. Germany. The Allies..." "The Allies what?" "The allies broke through the 22 divisions. They all surrendered. They are heading here as fast as they can. They are also bombing everything from factories to cities because of what we are doing in Poland." "Please leave the room. Now." Venom wrapped around Germany's words. The officer practically ran out the room. "I'm going to have pull out of Poland. If I don't, they will capture everything. Italy, how are Preparations going. Can you help?" Italy shook his head. Things were going down hill really quick for the Axis.

 _Allied Conference Room_

"France, I take everything I've said about you being a coward back. You still are a wanker though." England said happily. "I'' take that as a compliment England, but you are helping to. All I want is to take Berlin." "Well with how thing are going, and no real resistance, that is how things seem to be going." "Germany has to pull out of Poland at this point. We are burning his cities to the ground. He has no choice." "Dudes, and once we put down Germany, we get Japan." "That would be nice Aru" "Well, we have to do it first wankers. And Germany won't fall once Berlin does. But hopefully killing Hitler will do something." " Well, onto Berlin!" France shouted. Soon, everyone was shouting it. It became the rallying cry of Allied soldiers.

 **Tell me what you thought guys! It really helps me! How should Germany Retaliate? Should he Force Italy to send in troop? Let me know! Only way to become BETTER!**


	8. Liberation of Camp Buchenwald!

Allied Tent

"England, Franc, send a division of troop to this location. I want to go with them, and bring and camera man." "Why, mon ami?" "Well, let's just say we will have the moral high ground once we are done with this little trip." "Moral High ground?" "You'll see later. You would not believe me without proof" "Well okay, be careful" I walk outside the tent. I Germany's Concentration camps shut down as soon as possible, and the soldiers, and the world we are fighting not men. No, we are fighting monsters. Then they will know why we are fighting.

"France and England just looked at each other. "What the hell is Germany doing? Andrew seem really disturbed by it." "Well, we will find out soon enough. Better start readying a Division. Maybe we should ask Sarah what it is?" "No. He said we will find out. We must be patient. Besides, I bet you have other reasons for wanting to talk to Sarah" "England! I am insulted to the highest degree!"

 _Two Days Later_

We set out on our mission. We have our coordinates. Now all I have to do is mentally prepare my self. The camp we are going to is Buchenwald concentration Camp. I was disgusted just learning about the camps in books, but actually going to one. Hard to wrap my mind around it. But I can't leave those poor people to die. If we capture Hitler, maybe I can be on the firing squad. Well, that is if we even give him court, and just shoot him. That's what the soviets wanted I hear.

 _5 hours later_

"I start to see the camp. Ridding on top the tank as the commander, I had a good view. I could see the Nazi Guards freaking out. "Step on it! I want us inside that camp YESTERDAY!" The tank crashed through the camp gates, followed by other tanks. Soon came the transports. The SS Guards knew it was useless, so they immediately surrendered. All the SS guards were put into one area. While they did that, I went to find the Prisoners. They looked more like skeletons than people. Their eyes went wide when they saw me, and the strongest came to me, thanking me. But that was only a few. May of them were to weak to get up. Soon soldiers started seeing the prisoners, all to shocked to even speak. These people were human at one point, but they took that away from them. There was around 2 thousand guards. No one could blame my next orders. "I want firing squads! Kill all the guards!" "The Soldiers did not look the least bit shocked at the order. The Guard begged, but their cries fell on def ears. Soon, more discoveries were made. We found the Gas chamber. around 35 men threw up at seeing that. The Soldiers gave them food. I made sure no one gave any chocolate. Their stomachs are to weak for it. I saw the Cameraman taking film of it. I then ordered civilians from nearby towns to see this. A great many of them were shocked that their "perfect" government would ever do this. But, of course some just looked at the dead, and the survivors and said "They were only Jews." Now that made me angry, but I could do nothing about that. We soon went around the area, shutting any other camps in the area down. When we had camp that night, I made a speech. "Ok soldiers. You all know why you are fighting now. So here is my question. Who of you is ready for Berlin to burn?!" The response was that of bloodthirsty men, ready to end the evilest regime on earth. "Good! So is the rest of the Free world!"

 _Axis Conference room_

"Germany knows the Allies found his Concentration camps. He is scared of what his allies will think when they found out about it. What would they think of him? What would Italy of all people think? "Are you ok Germany? You look down. Would you like some pasta?" "No thank you Italy. I will be fine..." "How is you withdraw from Poland going?" "Okay, but that's not good enough." "The allies are close to Berlin, and Hitler refuses to leave, so that puts me in a tough position." "Opps! I forgot something important at my hotel! I will be back!" "Italy! You can't just leave... and he is gone" "Germany-San, I heard about these concentration camps the allies discovered." The blood drained from Germany's face. "You have?" "Hai, but that is a matter for later."

 **Hey guys! Yeah, this chapter was kinda dark. But I wanted to say I hated what happened to the Jews during the Holocaust, and everyone else. Write a review on what you guys think! Bai!**


	9. Germany Fall!

_Outskirts of Berlin_

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ Andrew could hear the artillery roaring. Letting cold, hard, death fall on the German capital. Did he feel bad for the civilians? Of course. But he did not regret his actions. There is around 100,000 soldiers defending Berlin. Not great against 3 million angry French and British soldiers. And without a doubt, Hitler is in that city. Andrew wanted that man dead. He wanted to make sure they got him. Sarah came up next to him, and the stood there for a moment. "Andrew, they will be sending the tanks into the city tomorrow." "I see. Well, we will have Berlin soon." I felt her hands find their way into mine. "But, this not the end." She rises her eyebrow, leaving a slight smirk on her face. "It is not even the begging. Though, perhaps, it is the end of the Beginning." "Stop copying Churchill you wanker." "Hey! You don't know what I do in my spare time!" They both burst out laughing. "I really hope you don't get killed. Life would be boring." Andrew kissed Sarah's hand, causing her to blush. "Well, our job is far from done. Even if we do take Berlin, we have to take the rest of Germany and take care of the Germany, and God know about the Soviets. But that is for later. We need to worry about the Germans. Hell, we have to worry about the Japanese." "Well, that's all for later."

 _Next Day_

I smell it. The smell of destruction, and death in the air. The artillery did not let up all night. I barley got any sleep. I wander how the German managed. I'm in the second wave infantry behind Tanks heading into the city. It was interesting and horrifying to say the least. As we moved along, the sound of fighting got louder, and louder. I saw French and English dive bombers alike go down the come up after releasing their bundles of death onto the enemy.

The German air force is not present here. They are probably busy with the forces we sent ahead of us to counter the German army. Meanwhile, we capture Berlin. This will be a big blow to German morale, if nothing else. Soon, we are just one tank advancing down a street.

All seems good, the machine gun fire is on our position. We quickly hide behind our tank, and look for where it's coming from. It came from the top of a building. Our tank, however put a shot in the window, silencing the machine gun. "Guys, I hate to say this, but that building needs to be checked. "Horse shit" I hear Jean say. "Yeah. Let's hurry up." I tell the tanks machine gunner to keep an eye on us.

We rush to the building. Everyone lines along the walls, except me. I kick open the door, and Sarah throws in a grenade. I hide along the wall as the grenade goes off. I go in first, the others fall in behind me. I see a dead German on the floor. I walk down the hallway, and see stairs. I'm about to head up, but a German with a sub-machine gun opens fire at me. I barely doge the bullets. I wait for him to reload. When he does, I pop out and open up on him. He crumples to the ground, dead. We all head upstairs. We check all the rooms. I hear fire from Sarah's room. "Clear" She yells, as if to tell us she was ok. We go back down stairs, and outside. With that, the tank continues.

 _5 hours later._

"We're getting close. Wait. Does that place look familiar?" "Yeah! That's Hitler's bloody bunker!" The squad rushes toward the building. Going inside the building, Andrew leads them down the bunker. One guard is there, but is not facing them. Andrew rushes to the guard, and uses his rifle butt to hit the guard in the head. He crumples to the ground and the squad rushes to the room that contains Hitler. We opened the door. There, standing over a map of Berlin was Adolf Hitler. Sitting at a Table was Eva Braun. "Sorry Hitler, but your 1,000 year Aryan Empire is not happing" I said in German. I quickly went up to him and took his pistol. "Hands up, wanker!" Adolf followed his instructions. "Well, you seem feisty. How did you know I was here?" "First things, first. You're going to order the official surrender of Germany to the Allies. Your country is screwed pal. Save as many people from dying you can. The world hates your nation. Let's not give the world one more reason to." "Fine."

 _Hitler's Execution_

After he ordered the official surrender of Germany, he was sent straight to be shot. I was in the firing squad as well. We marched in a straight line. A wall was behind Hitler. We turn to face him. "READY!" We ready our arms. "AIM!" We aim our arms. " FIRE!" Pow! Pow! Pow! I see Hitler's eye's light up. But during the whole ordeal, I see no regret. He falls to the floor. One less monster in the world. We march away, just killed the world's biggest monster.

We start heading our own ways. Free time. What can you don in a ruined city? Well, the army is setting up bars. Out of nowhere Sarah comes up and kisses me on the cheek, and hugs me. "Good job. We just took Berlin. How do you feel?" "Ok. I mean, the city is not burning like I imagined. "Well, just settle for this then. Do you think the rest of the German army will surrender?" "Hopefully." I kiss her right back. "Let's find the squad. I say we need to celebrate with them." "Good Idea Frenchy."

 _Axis Conference Room_

The Italian and Japanese nations stare at Germany in awe as he bawls his eyes out. "How could this happen! I'm sorry Hitler! I never meant this to happen." "Germany-san, you have choice to fight on?" "What's the point. The world hates me! Mein men feel crappy because Hitler got executed, and Berlin fell. They get stronger every day keep in mind. The only thing to do….is…..beg….for…..mercy. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! VHY!" Germany slumped in his chair. Then someone kicked in the door. It was a black French soldier. He had female British soldier with him, which was odd to them. "Your time has come Germany!" The French soldier said. "How do you know me.?" "Long story." Then came in France and England. The look on Frances face was one of pure hate. "This reminds me of a war 70 years ago." "Please don't bring that up! That was my brudder!" "Well you will inherit my wrath. And last time I checked, your brother didn't mass murder his own people!" Germany flinched at that. "Hitler told me they were making the country weak!" "He lied Germany! I'm surprised you had not the common sense to realize that! You will pay for that mistake. In land and money." "Time for talks people!" The Female British soldier closed the door, and the Allies, started the surrender talks with Germany.


	10. Germany's official Surrender

_Axis Conference Room_

" My name is Andrew, and she is Sarah for future reference." "Ahhh. Ja, I see." "Okay lads, time to negotiate Germany's surrender, and sort some stuff out with Italy and Japan." " I have something I want!" "Vhat?" "I call dibs on Germany's scientist! Just cause they won't make weapons for you, don't mean they can't for us!" "I agree with Andrew. They will help a lot in the coming years." "I don't have a choice, so fine." "You two can explain the reason for that later. Now, Germany, time to talk land and money." "I agree with England. Lucky for you, you won't have to pay as much money to me this time. You will have to pay me in land though…" "Land…." "Yes! And all the land you conquered before the war goes back to their original owners, and some more to Poland." "Let's see. I want Saarland, and I want Rhineland-Palatinate. I will also occupy all your land until I deem you ready to be on your own again. I will be restricting your military. Every military action outside of German boarders will have to be approved by moi. Your military will be restricted to 100,000 men. We let you slip this time. If you go on soldier over 100,000, I will reoccupy you. We will have agents there to regulate activities. I will also be forming a European Union, to make sure this never happens again. Am I clear enough for you?" "Yes France." " Now Germany, time to talk about money." Germany's face went pale, as he reamembered making coo coo clocks to repay his debt in the first World War. "5 billion Reich marks to me. 2 billion to France" "I see." "Yes. This our demands for the peace treaty." "How long will the occupation last?" "1950. That should be plenty of time for us to reestablish Democracy here, and to rebuild cities, and to get a stable-ish economy going for you. Sad to say though, you will basically be France's bitch for a long time Germany." "Oh great." "Japan, here is the deal. We're not liking the way your looking at my colonies, and French-indochina. Plus, you need to leave China alone. You don't want to bring America into this do you? He wants you out as well." "I was no thinking about your colonies! And what happened between me and China is our business!" "Not anymore mon ami. Get out of China, or there will be consequences." "You westerners stay out!" "Then it's war! We will crush your Navy! Destory your cities! And you will never touch us!" " !" "Stay out of this Italy-San!" "We will meet again! On the Battlefield!" Japan stormed out the room. "Damn it. I did not want to fight Japan." "Me either Andrew." Sandra agreed. "What's different about Japan?" "England. How do you beat any enemy that believes he will become a God if they die in battle? Beat an enemy that believes it is the ultimate disgrace to surrender? You can do it, but it's as hard as hell. They don't surrender, and surrendering to them is asking for death. You think you saw war? The Japanese are another case entirely! France! Did you build up your navy like a said?" "Yes! I was able to utilize my entire empire, and I created 6 air-craft carriers, 70 Destroyers, 180 battleships, and countless troop transports." "What! You did that in 6 months?" "Hey, that remind me! It's January 14, 1940! I turned 14 today!" "Ahhh! Good for you! Another year of life!" "How did you make such a large navy! In such a short time?" " Don't worry about it." "Well, we have to worry about getting America on our side. We should visit him." "Shit." Sarah looks at Andrew, then England. "Oh right. America is not a keen place for blacks. You don't ha-" "No! I will come!" "Ok lad." Andrew goes up to Germany, the offers his hand. "Germany, sorry about all this, well not really, but I'm offering to buy you beer tonight." "All on you?" "Yes!" "Really Andrew?" "Yes Sarah! Oh! England should come too!" "Well, I would not mind a beer." "Andrew, I see what your doing here!" "What? It is all in an attempt to get to know them better." France cought on. "Maybe I should come too." "Damn it. Fine! I'm going. Let's take Italy." Off they went. That night, all of them got to know each other better, and England got so drunk he ended up dancing in nothing but his underwear on a table.

 **Hey guys! Please tell me what you think, and if you Enjoyed! Later!**


	11. Shiped to Amurica

_Ship to America_

"Well, I've never been on a ship like this before!" Sarah practically shouted in excitement as we set off to New Orleans from London. Why did we have to start off in a southern city? Well, it's New Orleans. Hope it won't be too bad. "How long does trip take?" "23 bloody days Andrew. 23 days of sharing a room with France." "Good luck with that." "Thanks. Well, 23 days of waiting." "Well, better get comfortable!"

 _New Orleans_

"Ahhhhh! New Orleans! I have not been here since the 18th century!" France exclaims. I wish my plans had worked out. Then I would not have sold it. "When you say plans, you mean re-enslaving the people of Hatti?" Andrew remarks. "Uhhhhh. I regret that part. I should have payed the workers. Plus it was Napoleon's idea!" "Buts still idiotic." England said. "You're not innocent either England. You refused to Recognize them as a country, and when France threatened to Re-Invade, or pay a ridiculous amount of money which left the country in poverty to this day, what did you do? Nothing!" Both ashamed, they looked down. "Sorry about Andrew. He is a quarter Hattian. He will side with France in everything, unless it comes to Hatti. At that point, it's Fuck all white people. No white nation recognized Hatti as a country, making him mad at everybody." "Yeah. Sorry about that." "Land of whites rise up against white, they are heroes. Blacks rise up. Wicked villains." "We're sorry!" "Okay. Let's get something to eat." "Is there a reason you are in you military uniform Andrew" "One, guns are good to carry in America. I'm French military personnel. No white people will mess with me then!" "Good point I guess." They walked to a nearby dinner, and walked inside. They waited for a waiter to come up, and sit them. But the waiter looked strangely at Andrew. "Ummmm. I hate to say this….but we don't serve your kind here." "Well miss, surely you can make an exception in this case." Andrew put on his best French accent. "I'm here to engage in talks with you government in behalf of mine, and me and my counterparts would like to eat something before we do. We spent 23 days at sea. Please don't send me away." "I can't help you on that. Things are how they are." "Land of the Free huh? Equality? No. I do not see that. There is more freedom back home than you people could ever conceive." "Boy! Why should we give your kind the same rights as whites? Think your better?" "Well I know better than you. I was on the squad to execute Hitler. I participated in the capture of Berlin!" She attempted to slap Andrew, but he stopped her. "Go ahead and eat. I'm going to find Alfred." With that, he left the Diner. The waiter muttered something under breath. Andrew knew where Alfred was, so began his walk. His walk was to the French quarter. He got quite a few strange looks from whites. A black man carrying a FA-MAS on his back would probably get a lot of attention. As he walked, he began to see where Alfred. But that was before two Police Officers stopped him. "Hello Boy. What in the world are you doing with that on your back?" "Well sir, I'm a French soldier, going to meet with one of your Generals. He is right there, walking towards us." "Hey Dudes! Is there any problems I need to Intervene in?" "No General." "Good. Come on Andrew. Where are the others, and why are you here early?" "We went to go eat, but I got kicked out for you know why." "Ahhhhh. Sorry dude. Maybe I'll get you something later." They walked back to the Diner, and inside. "Why you Ni-" The waitress stopped when she saw Alfred next to Andrew. "Miss, if you please sit me and my friend. He has done a lot to protect American interests, and all he wanted was a meal." Obviously angry, the waitress agreed. They sat next to where the others were at. "Ok guys! The Hero is here!" France rolled his eyes, and England groaned. "Okay. Let's get started."


	12. Getting America in the Fight!

"So you want to attack Japan? Crush him? That sound awesome dude, and so you need the Hero to help?" "That's about it America. Say America, mind if I join your army this time around?" "What!?" England and France say in unision. "Well, I think my services will be best used in America's army this time. Plus, I'm doing this to protect my Great-Grand father who is in French-Indochina protecting it." "No problem dude! I would love to have you in my army for this! Say, do you have any guns for me like you did France? Yes, I do. I will give you design." "What about me?" "Your standard rifle is…. Well England you were very innovative when it came to guns. But an organization called NATO wanted to standardize the rifle's ammunition to the American standard. The gun I have for you was one pressured by France, and basicly was a whole lot of failures until you got it right. The guns I have for you are the SA80for England and the M4A1 for America." "Whose is better?" Well England, it America's. As I said. You really wanted a bull-pop rifle. Then you saw France with his FA-MAS, a huge success, and you hurried. It took lots of modifications. The first version of this gun was just plain crappy. It was so bad, the SAS just started using variations of the M-16, the father gun of the M4A1. But you finally got it right. But to be honest, where we're going, the French army has the best gun. We'll be in jungels, and the FA-MAS is small, and requires less motherly care. Also fires faster." "Well, sounds good to me dude." "America, you know about the Civil Rights right?" "Yeah dude. Why?" "Once this is all over, I wanna finish school here. Somewhere in the North I guess." "Sure thing dude." "Do you think racism will be a problem?" "Hopefully not. I'll make sure it's not."

 **I know it's a short chapter, but I'm kinda busy today. Give me the love! Or butt clenching hate? Do you want Racism to stay out, or more realistically stay in? I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE! Follow me if you like! And as all ways, I love y'all!**


	13. Shipping out

Los Angeles

I have some concerns about being in the American army. You guessed it. Segregation. Since I was a special case, this did not apply to me. But I could not feel but get cold stares from white soldiers. In my certain squad, they made sure that everyone was not racial, so I was good. But they can't do that for an entire Army, much less a division. They started Loading us into our Transport Ships. America was obviously preparing. The nation's military might flexed with great strength as an invasion force gathered at Los Angeles. Basicly, we are doing a repeat of ww11 in my Timeline, but with more Help from England and France. That should quicken it. But the problem is we are fighting on Islands. Blitzkrieg won't help here. They load us up on the Transport Ships, and then we wait. Then we head off. Days pass by. Eventually, some of the Men stated wondering where we were going. Even I didn't know that much. I knew more about Europe, not the Pacific. What made things worse is that we had not got our new Rifles yet. We didn't even have M1 Grandes. We had Bolt-Action Spring-Fields. Ten days worth of Ammunition. Great. I went into the Officers cabin. "Sir, me and the boys are wondering…. Where the hell we're going." "Well, we're going to a place called Guadalcanal." Oh, not to bad, but from what I remember, the Japanese took a hella lot of Casualties there. I went back to my group, then started cleaning my rifle. Lord knows it will help later.

 **Another Short Chapter, I know. But I'm just setting the scene for the Invasion of Guadalcanal. Let me know what you think, or if I should do something? Love Y'all! Bye!**


	14. Campaign of Gudacanal

_**Invasion Day**_

Ok. Well, this is a beautiful Island, no doubt. But soon it will be covered in Blood. As we file into out landing craft, we start on our way to the Beaches of Gudalcanal. "Strange they didn't welcome us." "They are here. We probably caught em by surprise." "Well boys, time for our first taste of war. Didn't you participate in the Capture of Berlin Andrew?" "Yes, but fighting in Forests, fields, plains, and cities is far easier than the Jungle. This is a new experience for me. But don't worry. I'll watch you're ass. Not in that way" Some of the men laughed. All of a sudden, the craft stopped. "Get out you grunts!" All I can say is us unpacking on the beaches was anything but Ordely. Oh lord. Thank god they were not here to greet us. Time for the walking. Good God.

 _ **36 Hours Later**_

We're here! Finally! Once we captured the air field, we renamed it was renamed Henderson Field after a Pilot who died at Mid-Way. We heard reports of the other Salmon Islands we invaded. Fierce opposition they encountered. An obvious sign of what's to come. "Ok! Listen here! We need to dig in! The Japs are gonna eventually come back! When they do, we need to be ready!" After that, we learned that our aircraft carrier and out other naval ships had left to re-supply. Still Transports though. And I know oh so well what hell comes next. Nothing I can do though.

 _ **Naval Engagement**_

I hear the boom of Cannons. What's going on? I hear the confusion among the men. The we start getting radio signals that we've been attacked by the Imperial Japanese Navy. Shit. The next day, we started receiving Planes for our field. We knew the Japanese would attack, and attack they did. God, these people are brave, but bravery won't do shit against people just as brave and determined. They sent an entire Battalion, and in effect, sacrificed an entire battalion trying to take our position. We took relatively light losses, while theirs was heavier. This is going to be fun. Of course, this is only the beginning of the Japanese assault. They must have been getting soldiers continual landed on the island, so soon the attack was dubbed by me and my men as the Tokyo Express. As the fighting rages on, it get's particularly fierce on a ridge. Littered with Japanese, and American bodies, it became known ad bloody ridge. It was getting crazy. The Japs kept firing their naval cannons at our postions, and kept feeding troops into the island at night. It's becoming more and more apparent we're becoming more outnumbered as the days, weeks drag on with intense fighting. But it's almost to easy. I count my kills, and I'm at 112 kills right now. No wonder the kill count for the Japanese was so high in this battle. But there is a lot of em. But we are getting more reinforcements. I can only imagine the battle at sea, and imagine what could possibly be worse. This is nothing like Europe.

Then it got worse. The Japanese got land artillery. Getting pounded by Japanese guns from ground and sea put a lot of stress on me. Once, we came close to losing the field with the only defense being a machine gun. The Japanese are running thousands of troops on the island. I have no doubt in my mind, despite our rienforcments, we are outnumbered. But with a Fresh batch of Troops, I noticed a familiat blonde, with the same huge smile. "Hey Dude! Long time, no see. You look like you've been through hell." "Some of these men are willing to argue they have." "Hmmmm. Well, I have a gift for you from France." With that, he hands he a FA-MAS. "Thanks!" He also hands me quite a lot of Ammo, then pats me on the Back. "Well, how is the situation." "Iffy. The Japanese outnumber us, and the Japanese navy is a problem with it's support to it's troops through bombardment." As if to emphasize, an Japanese shell explodes 50 yards away. "But control of the air-field remains in our hands." "Yep. That is right." I don't know if the Men knew how vital the Naval battle was. As we continued fighting, the Naval battle raged. Our fates in their hands. Months pass. Soon, the Japanese reinforcements started declining. Then stopped. New started coming in that our Boys in the Sea and Air started getting the upper hand. It became obvious that the battle was ours. The Japanese started retreating, and we got a little trickle of prisoners. It was soon quite. It was over. We started getting reinforcements, and the island was declared occupied. The Stars and Stripes flew above the island, but there was one thing I wanted. Sleep. This is going to be a long war.


	15. Aftermath of Gudacanal

Aftermath of Guadalcanal

I've never felt so tired in my life. I've also never killed so many people in my life. That part is a bit disturbing to me. I could hardly imagine it being like this. The way they act is strange too. I know their from cities like me. From farms. But how they fight is fanatic. Reminds me of Terrorist in my time, except these people fight for a country. God. I can't wait to see Sarah again. Seeing men all the time is….I don't know. Here Green eyes bring me comfort. Her presence brings a feeling of sanity. I can't tell how the future will be. Thankefully, France, America, and England are giving their all to this. Let's end this quickly. There is other problems I must face, and I just can't stay a soldier forever. I wander if England has any Idea of how to send me and Sarah back home. Only way is to ask. I'm going to go find America.


	16. To the Defense of Indochina!

_**Japan's Quarters**_

"Well shit. What am I to do?" Japan was facing an Allied offensive of Great might, so he is going to have to fight a defensive war, but he is contemplating on attacking France's colonies to make his deployment aspects less fortunate. "If I attack Indochina….. That might put me at a bit of an advantage.

Then it will just be the Americans, British, and Soviets. Well then again, the French may retaliate, but last time I heard, they don't have the strongest navy, so they won't be very effective. I need to make sure I maintain naval dominance to a certain extent."

"I'm going to attack Indochina. I want them to think I can carry out successful offensives, while defending. This is no small risk however. I don't even know how bad this will blow up if I fail. The Allies have the man advantage. They need to think I have more men than I do. But the biggest lose will be Naval vehicles."

"Oh crap… I can't win this… but let's see if I can keep my empire, or a good portion of it by the time this is all done. I better write down the orders."

 _ **Allied meeting room (This time in China)**_

"Well, I know for a fact Japan is looking at taking Vietnam. No doubts in my mind" France states. That is true. I think I have an idea. "I have an idea. If Japan attacks, Victory would put him in a much more favorable position, making things harder for France, and a bargaining chip later. But a defeat would be Horrible for him. Japan is facing 4 Great powers now, and struggling with China. Plus, I bet Japan is unaware of France's new navy."

"So what are you suggesting lad?" England asks. "I am suggesting a trick. We stockpile French troops, lots, in Vietnam, and then we let them come with minimal naval resistance at first. Make it seem like his navy is week. Let these entire Japanese troops flood into Vietnam. Then, taking our new Navy obliterates the Japanese navy, and then sends in more troop, tanks, artillery, etc. We cut of Japanese supply. There go any future Japanese offensives."

"Smart, but risky mon ami. How do we know how many troops and resources they will put into this?" "Well France, Japan is spread. He will put in a lot, but not too much. Another thing. We need to prep the Vietnamese for this. Paint the Japanese in a bad light. We're the Heroes defending you, and they are the bad guys."

"Okay. We'll be sending you there to fight, and oversee things. We already sent Sarah with a force of 50,000 British troops." "Sarah is there? Okay. So, how is the manufacturing of the new Rifles going?" "Great dude! My boy's will kick total ass when they get them!" "We are still working on it lad. Should not be too long." "If I am correct, all French troops, colonial, or from the mainland are equipped with the FA-MAS."

"Here is another thing mon ami. I'll be deploying you with 100,000 _Troupes de marine_ , and 300 Commandos Marine. I've already ordered the defenses to be built up. You'll just have to oversee it. Got it?" "Yeah France. Well, that seems to be everything." "Seems to be chaps. I am a little worried letting the majority of this operation be handled by France. God knows he is not a country of war." "England, you need to can it. I've done most of the heavy lifting on land so far." "You two better not start arguing." Russia piped in. He was formerly silent, but his dark aura was now showing.

"Oh! Russia! Start putting troops on the boarder so you can start pushing the Japanese out of China." France snickers. "Oui. Lord knows how hard Japan had been penetrating China." "Shut up you wanker! We have not time for you antics." I left to go prepare. Lord know chairs were about to start flying.

 _ **Allied Headquarters of French Indochina (Da Lat)**_

Well things are all dandy. The Japanese want to take this God Forsaken place, but we won't let them. Seriously, of all the places they send me. Oh well. Andrew is coming in with a lot of troops to bolster the defenses. Let's see here. There was already 1 million French troops. 1.5 million French colonial troops. That kind of worries me however with all the Vietnamese troops. I reamember our timeline. Then there was me and the 50,000 Royal Marines. Then there is the 100,000 French Marines and some special forces. I can't for the love of God remember or pronounce their actual name. So, seems good I guess. Well, there is a detachment of 10,000 African Colonial soldiers. Hey, ain't Andrew's Great- Grand father here?

Well, I don't know what he looks like, so that information is useless. Well, I'd have to pull some strings. But either way, time to go oversee more defensive fortifications. Those wankers in command better have a damn good plan.

 **Hey Guys! So sorry to take so long to get this chapter out! Feel free to ask the characters questions! Bye!**


	17. Getting to Indochina!

_**Saigon Port,Indochina**_

"Sir, we'll be departing in Saigon Port shortly." "Thank you Admiral. After we drop off, I want you to leave only 5 destroyers, and 8 cruisers. We want the Japanese to think we're weak." "Yes General." He leaves the deck to go attend to other matters, and I watch the unloading of all kinds of things. Men, Guns, Tanks, and Artillery. The wore a Camouflage color, suited to fight in the Jungles. These men were especially trained to fight in the Asian juggles.

Here in this country, so many memories. Well, not a country now. Then I see a certin Vietnamese girl in Khaki walking towards the dock that would hold my ship. "Hey…. Is that…Vietnam?" When we are connected to the dock, I get off the boat.

"Hey Vietnam. Ummmm. Well, I guess it make sense for you to be here. This is your Home." "It is? I thought my home was china! No wonder I'm named Vietnam!" "Well never knew you were the sarcastic type." "I'm not, but getting invaded put a lot of stress on a nation. Well, not yet, but I'm anticipating it. Last person to invade me was France…."

0She said that part with a bit of resentment. Well, this gives me a chance to sound pervy. Man, having France penetrate into you must suck. And the threat going in after France must be bad enough" I should not have said that. She got my drift, and then came the furious assault of and Asian girl. But none the less it was funny. I ended up on the ground laughing, while she was kicking me.

"You are not funny pervert!" "I'm sorry! Don't let me penetrate your defenses." After another round of punches and colorful words, she finally stops. "Anyway…idiot…what guns are your Marines armed with?" "Well, we have the FA-MAS, the MAS-38, a sub machine gun, MAS-36, and Everyone is equipped with a Ruby Pistol. We also have the Fusil-mitrailleur Modèle 1924 M29 as a Light Machine gun. We also have Grenades, Bazookas, and converted the MAS-36 into Snipper rifles." "Wow. You have mines?" "Yes. We got everything. If we wanted, the Japanese wouldn't set foot on the beaches. I think…. Depends on how much they throw at us. Either way, could not be too much."

 _ **Japan's Capital Ship**_

A force of three million men. An Armada of 20 Destroyers, 2 Aircraft carriers, 50 cruisers, and countless transports. This invasion has to be a success. Indochina is French power in the pacific. Destroy it, and there goes France. I can't imagine what these cannons will unleash on our enemies. Whatever God's the French and Vietnamese pray to, now is the time.

 **Hey Guys! The Fun is about to begin! I hope you enjoyed! Prepare for what follows! Comment and follow to show me your love!**


	18. It has begun!

No other way of saying it. I'm bored as all bloody hell. By god! Its been two months! Were we wrong? The Japs got other plans? Holy cow! All ive been doing is doin basic tasks, keeping things running, and playing cards. Ive gotton good though. Now I can play poker. It used to be only goldfish. Well, what can you...

"Sir! The japs finally came!" A sergeant came yelling inside my office. I shot up and started asking questions as fast as a hotchkis. He told me this was it, and they landed at the beaches. Well. Lookz like hell has finally came. And I have never been happier!

 _ **sorry guys for the long ass wait! Ive got all this crap on my plate. But it is time! By god it is time! Tell me what you would like to see! Bye!**_


	19. The Fighting begins!

p style="text-align: center;"strongVietnamese Border/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Well son of a bitch. They invaded from land and sea. I guess they had possesions north of tht border we had no idea about. Well, sarah is taking care of the sea invasion. Me, the land. Well, lets just say we are fighting one hell of a guerilla war. The main tanks and shit are with the sea side defenders. We do have quite a lot of planes though. It is crazy. I swear, they are doing everything they can to make me and my boys lives hell. But instead of devils, japs. Pitchforks? Nope. Artillery shells and bayonets. Either way, i can only hope our air advatage is enogh. Sure, they had planes. Had. But our Air force is better than ever. Especially wince we got those German scientists. We are getting all the shit Germany should have got. I found out some more news from europe. Instead of a divided Germany, we have a divided poland. Wodd is there is a shit ton coming to the west side. strongemboom!/em/strong Now is really not the time to worry about Poles. I got plenty of japs to worrry about. One bullet at a time. Another thing is that because of my pre war warning, French Indochina is turning out crazy about of shit like tanks, planes, and after this is done, maybe ships. "Forward!" I scream. We come out our hiding places, and charge. The Japanese never knew where wenwerencoming from. Until we were there of course. As a ran, I pull the teigger of my MAS-36 it cracks and I pull the bolt. I repeat the process in rapind zuccesion, until i was out. But we were ontop of those ass holes by then. I plunged my bayonet into the nearest Jap. The one on my rifle. The other one is reserved for the ladies if you know what I mean. The horrible scream he lets out as he falls. Jy men were all over by then. Then, they were all dead./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongDai Phong/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The navy guarding the coast did not last long. It was small, it wawas also French, so it does not suprise me. Machine guns are rattling, trying to discourage the Japanese. But getting pounded by Naval cannons is not my ideq of fun. We purposedly did not put a lot of troops on the beaches. But literally the whole BEF iw right here. Knowing we have to retreat does not sit well with me, or my men. But the fact that the beach it full of Jap bodies makes me feel better. But they are advancing. Then some captain comes up to me. "Ma'am! We got the order to fall back." "Okay. Slowly start puling men out. Machine gunners last, got it! And make sure the people of Dai Phong are evacuated.!" "Yes Ma'am!" We started puloing out. The real fight is about to begin./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongAllied HQ/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;""France. I found something about the spell that brought Andrew and Sarah here." "What is it?" "Well, they have no chance of leaving back for their world. Plus they will stop aging once they reach 21. They are destined to be some crazy soldiers. Smarter. Faster. They wiwill never contract disease. They will not show all of the side affects at once. But they will become strategical geniuses soon." " So they get to stay?" " Yeah. They will never see their own timeline again however." "That sounds...I dont know. England, will they want to stay?" "I have no idea."/p 


	20. Leave from the Battlefield

_**Indochina border 6 months later**_

The Japs fought like hell. I feel primitive fighting in a jungle for 6 months. It was over for the Japs when our navy introduced their navy to their gods prematurely. Then th3y lost their supplies. We smashed them surrounded them. Engulfed them. And th2 ones who fled to the border, we chased them down too. Once the whole of Indochian isnsecured, they will move to take Jap possesions beyond the border. But me and Sarah are getting leave to Sydney. After that, there is rumor of a big ass assault on Korea. If that happans... well, we have a base to lauch the assault on Japan.

 _ **Sydney**_

Thank god for Australlia! I never thought I would way that. But here I am. Finally a people who speak a civilized language. I dragged poor Andrew everywhere. I'm sure he enjoyed the beach. Not quite sure if it was the water he was admiring though. But he is looking more like a 15 year old should. We were walking in a park one night, then he asks "Sarah, are we dating?" I could feel myself go bright red. To be honest, I had no idea. "Because I think we should. I mean, it would make sense. Listen...I really like you. I want to date you, and continue living our lives together after this whole damn war is done." I kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear "That sounds splendid."

 ** _Allied High Command_**

"England, I am forming a force that will be invading Korea. Their navy is now ineffective, so lets take advantage!" "Agreed! I say it is about time to give Japan a nice firm kick to the goddamn balls!"


	21. Time in Australia

p style="text-align: center;"strongSydney/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I love being here in Sydney with Sarah. It feels relaxing. Like wewe actually act like we're 15. Of course without the zchool, wbich will continue after the war under the supervision of our National friends. I am not so sure If I want to go to to school in America. Maybe in college, but I think i'll continue where i left off in France. History class there sounds like a pain in the ass, but I will endure/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As far as the war goes, the Japs are retreating out of china, setting up all kinds of traps for the commies, and going to is setting up an invasion force for Korea, while the Anglo-American forces continue their island hopping campaign. Things are changing fast. We are getting all kinds of new weapons. Two seem especially important. One, we have a prototype jet. Two, they are working on a atomic bomb somewhere in France. That part is not so known. I can't even tell Sarah./p  
p style="text-align: left;"On a better note, we should be in Tokyo by the end of the year. As it stands to reason, we will be leaving Sydney in a couple days. And... We will be split once more. I will be going to Korea, while she goes to some God forsaken island. And to be honest, I have no idea which is gonna be worse. The Japs are on their last legs. They have to know it. Soon, we'll be in bombing range of their cities./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Oh shit! I need to get Sarah fromAustralia's house. I wander what those two girls talk about. Whatever it is, there is a chance I dont want to know. Or maybe I do. I have no idea. I go and get in the Jeep they gave me and drove to Australia's house. I knock on the door and Sarah comes out. "You're 30 minutes early." "No, I'm 30 minutes late. She looks at the clock. "Well. So you are. I barely noticed. Well, by Australia!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Australian says goodbye, and we walk to the Jeep. "What do you two talk about?" She winks at me. "Oh you know. Girl stuff." "No, I don't know what that is" "Well that's a shame" I shake my head, the we talk. Talk about the future. Not knowing what will happen. Now ain't that a bitch./p 


	22. The end For now at least

**Landing at Haeju**

It's interesting how much geography you learn when at war. Well, that's where we're landing right now. Me and Sarah are in Landing craft right now. France is with us too. Apparently this landing is very important. Soon, we'll be driving into thr middle of Korea, splitting it up, cutting the North from the South. I can see it. We are about to land. The gates drop, and our diver yells "GO! GO! GO!" Of course not in English. In French. We charge forward, running through the ocean to get to land. Machine guns open up, dropping men left and right. It's absolute madness. We advance forward, doing our damndest not to get shot. Miraculously, we don't.

We set up postions on the beach. We won't be doing nothing if we don't take out those MGs. Then they open up Artillery. They obviously knew we were coming. Some men trying to silence those MGs start crawling up so they can chuck a grenade. They silence the one aiming at us. Wait, where are the men who did it? "Oh my god, who killed them? They silenced the MG. Where could it have come from?" Sarah asks. Not a second later as we advance, a sniper nails her in the shoulder. "Shit!" She screams in agony. I get down and search for the sniper, while holding down her wound, trying to limit the bleeding. But he go me in the shoulder too. "Oh hell!" I scream. This is bad. Very bad. I try pulling me and her to cover, but I hear the ferocious scream of Artillery shells right on top of us. "Well shit." I say right before it hits, and I desend into blackness.

 **American Hospital of Paris: 6 months later**

I wake up. God it's bright. Where am I? I look around, and see Sarah in thr bed next to me. I see a IV connected to my arm, and look around. I see France and America right next to me. Sleeping. England is by Sarah's side, sleeping as well. I take France's arm, and shake him. He wakes up, and his eyes go wild with excitement. He hugs me, and tells me sorry over and over. "France, what the hell happened?" "An Artillery round sent you and Sarah into a comma. If you're waking up, hopefully Sarah will too soon." Right as he says it, her eyes flutter. "Well, she is about to be. Did we do it? Did we win?" France nods. "Oui. It's over. And I assume you know what that means?"

"What?" I ask him. "School." "Can I go back in my comma?" "Non. It's tims to live again. And enjoy it. Time for you to be 15, not a soldier." "Well, at least I won't be getting shot at." France smiles. "Andrew? What happened?" I look to Sarah. She seems to be up know. "Mind explaining France?"

 **This is the End of this series. But there will be a sequel of Andrew and Sarah doing High school. I hope you enjoyed, and will stick around for the Next one. And fo check out the Red vs Blue story I'm writing right now! Bye! See you next time!**


End file.
